


Spiegelbild

by Hekate1308



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spoilers for Spieglein Spieglein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Der Anruf kam ungefähr zwei Stunden, nachdem Thiel fortgestürmt war. Spieglein Spieglein AU.





	Spiegelbild

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin sicher nicht die einzige, die sich so eine Szene gewünscht hat. Aber dazu ist fanfiction ja da ^^. Hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Der Anruf kam ungefähr zwei Stunden, nachdem Thiel fortgestürmt war. Völlig ungerechtfertigterweise, wenn man Boerne fragte. Es war ja wohl nicht seine Schuld, dass die Schuhe seines Nachbarn verschwunden waren. Aber bitte – wenn Thiel wegen solch einer Lappalie darauf verzichten wollte, mit dem Auto mitgenommen zu werden…

Zugegeben, es war etwas seltsam, dass er nichts von ihm gehört hatte, seit er in der Rechtsmedizin eingetroffen war – normalerweise hielt es Thiel nie lange aus, ohne zumindest anzurufen und zu fragen, ob es etwas Neues gab, besonders dann, wenn er sich langweilte, weil sie im Moment keinen Fall hatten – aber trotzdem hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht.

Und dann war der Anruf gekommen. Alberich war gerade mit ein paar Proben beschäftigt, also hatte er selbst abgehoben.

„Professor Boerne?“

Ah. Der Neue. Wie hieß der noch gleich? Thiel hatte neulich beim Abendessen erwähnt, dass er eine ganz gute Vertretung war, wenn er auch nicht an Nadeshda herankam – wenn man ihn näher kannte, ein hohes Lob. „Ja?“ fragte er schließlich, weil ihm der Name partout nicht einfallen wollte.

„Es – es wurde eine Leiche gefunden.“

Er fragte sich, ob der junge Kerl sich immer so komisch anhörte oder ob er vielleicht erkältet war. Es war wirklich enervierend, dass Thiel anscheinend noch sauer genug war, sich zu weigern, ihm persönlich Bescheid zu geben. „Wo denn?“ hakte er nach. Das war ja wie Zähne ziehen – da bekam er mehr aus Thiel in dessen stursten Phasen heraus.

„Auf dem Domplatz.“

Hm. Ziemlich öffentlicher Ort für einen verdächtigen Todesfall. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es ein solcher war – sie würden ihn doch kaum für einen Unfall von seiner Arbeit wegzerren? Auf der anderen Seite, wenn Thiel immer noch eingeschnappt war…

„Professor Boerne, es ist nur so dass – also mir ist gesagt worden – wir sind natürlich noch nicht sicher, aber –“

„Kommen Sie schon, spucken Sie’s aus. Es kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein –“

„Sie sagen, das Opfer könnte Herr Thiel sein“ brach es auf einmal aus ihm heraus.

Boerne brauchte einige Momente, um die Information zu verarbeiten, doch dann machte er sich sofort großmütiger Weise daran, den Mann zu beruhigen. „Ich habe erst vor etwas über zwei Stunden mit ihm gesprochen, und –“

„Die Leiche soll noch warm sein.“

Nun, das konnte viel bedeuten. Gott allein wusste, wie oft er seinen Studenten hatte erklären müssen, dass Tote nicht automatisch innerhalb von Sekunden leichenblass und eiskalt wurden –

„Und der Kollege, der als erster am Tatort war, kennt ihn seit Jahren“.

Das war schon etwas schwieriger – aber er konnte doch nicht – das war völlig unmöglich –

„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde da“ entschied er. Und dann würde er schon beweisen, dass es sich nicht um Thiel handelte. Er kannte ihn immerhin am besten.

* * *

Lächerlicherweise hatte Alberich ihn nicht fahren lassen. „Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen“. Wie gesagt, lächerlich. Als würde er wirklich einen Augenblick in Betracht gezogen haben, dass es sich bei der Leiche um Thiel handeln könnte. Das war natürlich nicht der Fall. Thiel war Kriminalhauptkommissar, kein amerikanischer Streifenpolizist in der Großstadt; also bestand keine Gefahr für ihn, einfach so auf offener Straße erschossen zu werden – das hatte der Neue ihm auch noch erzählt bevor er aufgelegt hatte, er musste sich wirklich nicht noch mehr haltlose Gerüchte und Verschwörungstheorien anhören.

Und er blieb dabei, dass er gerade erst mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Es bestand kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen…

Wenn Thiel doch nur an sein Handy gehen würde! Dann hätten Sie das alles im Handumdrehen aufklären können.

„Chef, das bringt sich doch nichts. Lassen Sie mal. Ich bin sicher, alles ist –“

„Es wäre bloß einfacher für alle, wenn er endlich abheben würde –“

„Das mag ja sein, aber ihn sieben Mal hintereinander anzurufen bringt sich _wirklich_ nichts!“

„Fünf Mal.“

„Sieben Mal! Sie wissen nicht einmal mehr wie oft sie es versucht haben!“

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das erst sein fünfter Anruf gewesen war. Oder? Gut, er war wohl etwas geistesabwesend – es war aber auch eine lächerliche Situation – als würde er wirklich in Betracht ziehen –

„Chef…“ begann Alberich leise, zu leise, viel zu leise für sie, und er wusste, was sie sagen wollte. „Und wenn es nun doch so ist, dass –“

„Völlig ausgeschlossen.“

„Aber der Kollege Steiner war sich ziemlich sicher…“

Hm, da hatte wohl jemand seine eigenen Anrufe getätigt, während Boerne seinen Mantel angezogen hatte. Steiner. Kein schlechter Polizist. Aber auch gute Polizisten irrten sich ab und zu. Er sollte es wissen – sogar Thiel konnte man nicht ganz von diesem Vorwurf freisprechen. „Das muss nichts heißen. Er ist kein ausgebildeter Gerichtsmediziner.“

„Ich kann mir die Leiche zuerst ansehen, wenn Sie wollen.“

So weit sollte es noch kommen. Er war ja kein Kind. Und es gab auch keinerlei Grund dazu. „Jetzt machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Alberich.“

Normaleres hätte sie ihm darauf mit einem ihrer respektlosen Sprüche geantwortet, die er meistens doch ganz amüsant fand, aber diesmal blieb sie seltsamerweise still.

* * *

Als sie den Domplatz erreichten war der Tatort bereits abgesichert. Die junge Kollegin, die sie durchwinkte, sah blass und verstört aus. Nun, sie würde sich schon noch an den Anblick von Leichen gewöhnen.

Die Gesichter der anderen Polizisten und der Kollegen von der Spurensicherung waren schon etwas schwieriger zu erklären.

Thausen, der Blutspritzer Analytiker, raste auf sie zu; auch er sah aus, als wäre er krank. „Professor! Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist – ich bin mir sicher, dass Frau Haller –“

Wieso traute ihm heute niemand zu, seine Arbeit zu machen? Und das nur wegen so einer lächerlichen Verwechslung. Er schob ihn zur Seite. „Ich sehe keinen Grund –“ und dann sah er die Leiche und vergaß, was er hatte sagen wollen.

Denn Steiner hatte Recht gehabt.

Das war Thiel. Frank Thiel, mit dem er nun schon seit Jahren in (meistens) trauter Nachbarschaft gelebt hatte. Frank Thiel, mit dem er unzählige Fälle gelöst hatte. Frank Thiel, mit dem er erst gestern zu Abend gegessen hatte – nun gut, Boerne hatte ihn mehr oder weniger einladen müssen, der Herr Hauptkommissar hatte nämlich mal wieder vergessen einkaufen zu gehen und hatte nichts Nahrhaftes im Haus gehabt, und niemand konnte von ihm erwarten, dass er Verbrechen auf leeren Magen löste, aber trotzdem – Frank Thiel –

Frank Thiel lag da und war tot.

Paradoxerweise war Boernes erster Gedanke, dass er zumindest seine „guten“ Schuhe wiedergefunden hatte. Da waren sie, an seinen Füßen. Nur dass er sie jetzt wohl kaum noch brauchen würde –

Atmen. Er musste atmen. Zumindest war Sauerstoffmangel noch der beste Grund für die schwarzen Flecke, die auf einmal vor seinen Augen auf- und abtanzten, den er sich denken konnte.  

„Chef? Chef!“ Alberichs Hand auf seinem Arm. „Kommen Sie –“

Er bekam kaum mit, dass sie ihn mit fester Hand zu seinem Wagen zurückkomplettierte. All seine Gedanken kreisten nur um ein Thema.

Thiel. Thiel konnte nicht tot sein. Was sollte er denn um Himmels Willen ohne Thiel machen? Thiel war nun einmal der fähigste Kriminalermittler, mit dem er je zusammengearbeitet hatte –

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm die Arbeit zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben total egal war. Viel wichtiger war die Frage, was er tun sollte, wenn er Thiel nicht mehr einen guten Morgen wünschen und ihn einladen konnte ihn mitzunehmen, und auch nicht mehr an seine Tür klopfen um anzufragen, ob sie gemeinsam essen sollten, und und und…

Seit wann war ihm Thiel so wichtig?

„Chef?“ wiederholte Alberich. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wieder auf dem Beifahrerseite seines Autos saß. Er sah sie an.

„Oh.“ Und dann schenkte sie ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. „Sie haben es nicht gewusst.“

Gewusst? Was in aller Herrgotts Namen sollte er denn nicht gewusst haben? Er wusste fast alles über Thiel was es zu wissen gab – zu wissen gegeben hatte – er wusste, dass er sich einfach nicht von dieser Monstrosität, die er eine Jacke nannte, trennen wollte, dass er seinen Kaffee am liebsten aus seiner St. Pauli Tasse trank, dass er im Urlaub gerne ans Meer fuhr, egal, wie kalt es im Moment war – wirklich, er wusste mehr über Thiel, als er je über seine Exfrau getan hatte –

Oh.

Alberich hatte schon ganz recht.

Es war ihm wirklich nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Ich –“ Sie war offensichtlich bemüht, mit irgendeiner Plattitüde aufzuwarten, die alles wieder besser machen sollte. Als ob das möglich gewesen wäre.

Thiel war tot, und Boerne hatte bis zum Schluss nicht verstanden, dass er – dass er –

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich organisier einmal den Abtransport“ sagte sie und eine Sekund lang wollte er sie anschreien. Wie konnte sie es wagen so zu reden als würde es sich um irgendein normales Opfer halten –

Opfer. Thiel war ein Mordopfer. Als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, vergaß er völlig, sich aufzuregen, und nickte nur.

Kurz darauf war Alberich wieder da und brachte ihn zur Gerichtsmedizin zurück. Sie hatte darauf zu bestehen versucht, ihn nach Hause zu bringen, aber das hatte er nicht erlaubt.

Thiel verdiente es, dass sich der Beste der Besten um ihn kümmerte.

* * *

„Ich finde wirklich nicht, dass Sie das tun sollten…“

„Alberich, wie ich Thiel schon des Öfteren –“ er brach ab. „Sie sind sich sicher der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich Wissenschaftler bin. Wissenschaftler der allerersten Güte sogar. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meine privaten Gefühle hintan zulassen.“

„Aber es ist nun einmal Herr Thiel…“

„Genau, und deswegen müssen wir besonders genau sein. Ein Kriminalkommissar macht sich genug Feinde. Wir müssten jede kleinste Spur genauestens verfolgen.“

Sie antwortete nicht, machte sich aber wenigstens daran, die Instrumente vorzubereiten.

* * *

Boerne holte tief Luft. Es war an der Zeit, seine Arbeit zu machen.

Für Thiel. Frank. Thiel. Damit würde er sich später beschäftigen.

Er räusperte sich und schaltete das Diktiergerät ein. „Identität des Opfers: Frank Thiel, Kriminalhauptkommissar in Münster. 55 Jahre, drei Monate, zwei Wochen und –“ Er sah Alberichs Blick und schaltete das Diktiergerät wieder aus. Er musste sich besser konzentrieren. Es war ja absolut lächerlich, dass er – also nur weil er – das hieß ja nicht, dass er nicht –

Die Tür ging auf. „So, Herr Professor, ich hoffe mal, dass Ihnen diese Schuhe genehm sind, ich hab dafür nämlich mehr gezahlt als Sie für ihre Luxuskarosse, und –“

Boerne hörte Alberichs Aufschrei, aber noch bevor er realisieren konnte, dass es tatsächlich Thiel war, der gerade hereinspaziert war, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

„Mensch, Boerne“ war das erste, was er hörte, als er wieder zu sich kam.

Er schlug die Augen auf. Ja, das war Frank Thiel, da gab es keine Zweifel daran.

Er lag auf einem der Autopsietische.  Hm. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Thiel fit genug war, um ihn auf so einen zu hieven. Vielleicht hatte Alberich – „Wo ist –“

„Sie verbreitet die „frohe Kunde“ wie sie es ausgedrückt hat“ sagte Thiel mit einem Lächeln. _Lächeln_. Als ob irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Geschichte ihn fröhlich stimmen sollte.

 „Wer auch immer das war, muss sich Mühe gegeben haben“ sagte er dann, wobei er einen Blick auf den Tisch neben Boerne warf. „Die haben sogar sichergestellt, dass er dasselbe anhat wie ich heute. Müssen uns also beobachtet haben. Wenn Sie mich fragen, haben sie ihn schon vorher gekidnappt, damit die Leiche frisch ist –“

Das er einfach so über den Fall schwadronieren konnte, kam Boerne direkt pietätlos vor.

Er setzte sich auf und lenkte damit Thiels Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich.

„Bist du sicher, dass du schon aufstehen solltest?“

Das unerwartete Du brachte ihn doch etwas aus dem Konzept. „Ja, natürlich. Ich – also – ich habe heute nicht gefrühstückt, da muss mir wohl der Blutzucker abgesackt sein.“

„So so. Der Blutzucker. Natürlich.“ Thiel – Frank – grinste ihn immer noch so frech an.

„Und was bitte ist jetzt so lustig darüber, dass jemand, der wie du aussieht, gerade ermordet worden ist?“

„Was? Oh. Gar nichts. Ich habe nur gerade eine gute Nachricht erhalten, das ist alles.“

Eine gute Nachricht? So wie der Tag heute begonnen hatte, wollte es Boerne gar nicht erst wissen. Vielleicht wurde er zurück nach Hamburg versetzt werden. Oder seine Exfrau wollte ihn zurückhaben. Oder er war im Schuhgeschäft einem fitten, jungen, unwiderstehlichen –

„Jetzt müssen wir natürlich schauen, wie es weitergeht“ sagte Frank und Boerne sah ihn etwas verwundert an.

„Wie meinst du –“ dieses Mal war es wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass er den Satz nicht beenden konnte, da Frank ihm mit einem Kuss das Wort abschnitt.

„Ich sage“ beschloss er dann, „wir lösen erst einmal den Fall und dann reden wir.“

Also so ging das wirklich nicht. Er konnte ja wohl nicht zulassen, dass Frank jetzt einfach so alles –

Unwillkürlich streifte Boernes Blick wieder das Opfer. Er sah schnell weg und stattdessen in Franks blitzblaue und zum Glück von Leben erfüllte Augen.

Er nahm die ihm angebotene Hand.

Vielleicht konnte er heute in der Hinsicht eine Ausnahme machen. Nur heute, wohlgemerkt.  


End file.
